sdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kathryn Hargrove
Katheryn Hargrove '(10 October 1894 - 1967) was the prophet’s mother, and later the grandmother of the semi-mortal, Alinor. She was married to Liroy Hargrove until he left her with her baby son, claiming he is not his child. Katheryn attended an ordinary school. Katheryn played a large part in Alinor's life, acting as a motherly figure towards her. She survived the First Destiny War, keeping Alinor safe for her future. Biography Early Life (1894-1912) Katheryn was born on 10 October 1894 to Mr. and Mrs. Hargrove. She began attending the local 12-year school in the early 1900's. It was there that she met Liroy Hargrove, and at an unspecified point, they started dating. First Destiny War (1938) Kathryn graduated from school in early 1910's, and she and Liroy married soon after. Their child, Arnial, was born 13 July 1918. After Arnial was born as a wizard, Liroy suspected Kathryn of having an affair with a wizard. He claimed that Arnial is not his son and left them both on their farm at Saint Monica. During the First Destiny War, Kathryn was not mentioned as a participant in the war, and this is because she was taking care of her grandchild at home. On 30 June 1938, she lost her son and her daughter in law. Life Until Death The war caused irreversible damage to the farm, which made Kathryn and Alinor move to Marie's mansion house. There they raised Alinor together, and at the age of 18, Marie began to train her while Kathryn was more of a mother figure for her. By 1966, Alinor grew up, and her guardian angel revealed herself to them and introduced Alinor to her mission. The angel, Alexiadis, took Alinor to the upper world to show her the possible life with the protection of the angels. Alinor disagreed to the offer and preferred to stay with her grandmother. Death In 1967 Kathryn died from age in Marie's mansion with Alinor by her side. Physical Appearance Kathryn was a tall, kindly-looking woman. She had blonde hair, like her son's, and gray eyes. Personality and traits Katheryn was a kind, gentle, loving, and a caring woman. It was comfortable to be around such a friendly warm person. Kathryn was fiercely proud of her grandchild's accomplishments. Abilities and skills *'Love: Kathryn was a very loving person and the happy tone of a good mother. She loved all of her family and often came to regard Arnial's closest friends as family too. Relationships Family Kathryn was born into the Hargrove family. Her relationship with her parents is unknown, but it's likely that the Hargroves had no dark creatures in their family history for centuries. Kathryn got married to Liroy, who later left her with their son on her own, claiming Arniel is not his son because of him being a wizard. Kathryn pampered Arnial with all she could afford to make up for the lack of funds for new books, brooms, and robes. Kathryn also loved with all of her heart her granddaughter, Alinor, and was extremely caring for her since she raised her and felt like a mother to her. Etymology The name Kathryn is an English baby name. In English, the meaning of the name Kathryn is: Pure. The name Hargrove is an English baby name. In English, the meaning of the name Hargrove is: From the hare's grove. Category:First Generation